The Biohazard Chronicles
by Tyrannian-Drone
Summary: A series of events starring the Teen Titans and Biohazard, a robot from the distant future.
1. Arrival

Prologue

Greetings human reader. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is KT-456, a cybernetic organism from the distant year 3258. To put it into more common terms, human flesh over mechanical endoframe. However, my nickname and alias has always been Biohazard. I was built for extreme combat on the front lines. For the first 14 years of my life I was brought up in the military, heading a squad of machines like me. After being the leader of this squad for a while, most humans would say that I had what they call a "soul". The characteristics that I exhibited were "Never seen before independently". As a result, I was assigned to travel 2,152 years back to the year 2006 to assist a group of gifted teenagers. I studied the primitive year for a few months and was sent back. This is my story.

THE BIOHAZARD CHRONICLES

After 10 years of combat training, thousands of simulations, millions of battles, and one hell of a study period I was finally in the elevator. The tower was shaped like a T, a cartoony representation of the inhabitants. I was wearing a pair of black slacks, a white business shirt, a black sports jacket, a black tie, and a pair of shades. I sighed. The small light came on in the elevator. I picked up a few cases and the door slid open. There, I found myself staring at five people my age. Well, 4 people, one Tamaranean. The first, wearing a black mask, a green cape, and a tight suit consisting of yellow, red, green, and black, was definitely a human, although according to what I'd read he had no outstanding abilities that a human being couldn't obtain. The second, a female, had an abnormal grey skin color and wore a hooded cape and black leotard. Around her waist was a golden chain belt with embedded rubies. She had telekinetic powers, as I came to understand. The third was apparently, prior to current time, human. However, he was made up primarily of model DX-103 cybernetics. An accident made it impossible to live without support, so doctors used the experimental pieces to give him that support. The fourth had abnormal green skin and sharpened ears. He was born with the ability to rearrange his DNA in order to change form. The fifth and last was a Tamaranean girl. She was, like all Tamaraneans, given the ability to fire bolts of superheated plasma from her hands. So we stood for a moment, staring.

"Greetings," I said.

"Uh, hi," The first one, Robin, said.

"My name is KT-456," I explained, "If you'd prefer, you may call me by my alias, Biohazard."

"Welcome to the year 2006 Biohazard!" The Tamaranean girl, Starfire, said.

"That's a lot of cases," said Cyborg, the cybernetic human, "Need some help?"

"That would be very nice, thank you," I said. I set down the cases I was holding.

"So, Biohazard," Robin said, "What can you do?"

"Ah. Excellent question," I said. I pulled a switch blade out and began to run it around my right index finger. Then I carefully pulled the tissue away, revealing the metal framing underneath. The shock was apparently very dramatic. "I am a cybernetic organism. I have a superior strength and knowledge compared to the typical human."

"Doesn't that hurt?" The green one, Beast Boy asked.

"No," I said, "The tissue has no pain receptors." I placed the finger tissue back on my hand, "The tissue will heal up. Is there a room for me?"

"Yeah," Cyborg said, "I'll show you where it is." He picked up the last few cases and walked me down the hall.

"So, Cyborg," I said, "I read all about the accident. I knew another human that got in a similar accident."

"Really?" Cyborg said, "What happened to him?"

"He died," I said, "I think it's amazing that you survived that."

"I don't remember a whole lot about it," he said, "I just remember the sound the explosion made. Even though they told me I was awake for while, I don't remember anything after the noise."

"Fascinating," I said.

"This is it," Cyborg said, turning and stepping into a room on the left. He opened the door for me. The room was painted a dark blue. It was constructed like a box, except for the rounded upper right corner. The rounded corner had a large window that had automated moving blinds. "Sorry about the, ya know, emptiness. We didn't know if you needed anything."

"No, actually, I'm glad you didn't fill the room. I brought my own supplies," I said, "You can set the cases down; I'll take it from here." Cyborg set them down. I knelt by the small one and took out the cube.

"What's that?" Cyborg asked.

"It's a storage cube. It can contain several items in a space only 6x6 inches," I explained. I pressed the small blue key on the side and set it down, "Stand back." The cube then spat out a computer, a couch, a 72 inch TV, a rolling chair, a few pieces of lab equipment, a stereo system, a desk, and a square metal pod, used for traveling time. I started to organize the room.

"Shit," Cyborg said, "What year did you say you were from?"

"The year 3258," I said.

"Wow" he said, "What's it like there?"

"Let me just say this," I said, "Take a long, good look at this city. It won't always be this way."

"What do you mean?" Cyborg asked.

"In the year 2167, there was a terrible disaster. A small meteorite crashed just south of this city, New York. When I say it was a small meteorite, don't underestimate that. It had the effect of a nuke. The blast wave ripped through, leveling New York and killing almost everyone living there. Of the entire population of New York, only about 100 or 150 survived. The lucky ones walked away, but sadly most had lost their families. It was the worst tragedy to befall the earth," I explained.

"Sounds like it," Cyborg said.

"It took nearly 1 millennium, but they rebuilt it," I said. "But for that entire millennium, there was no New York." By the time my story was finished, I was done setting up. The room looked nice, at least I thought so. I hooked up the TV. "You know we have a TV like, 100 feet high in the living room, right?" he said.

"So I noticed," I said, "But I like having a personal TV." There was a brief pause. I knelt down and started unpacking cases. I pulled out some of my arsenal.

"Dude, that's some serious firepower," he said, looking particularly at the chaingun.

"My life is dangerous," I explained. "I always come prepared." I took the dual pistols I had, loaded them, and tucked them into the holsters inside my jacket. "I suppose that's it for now," I said. I slid the remaining cases against the wall and slumped onto my couch. "I hate moving."

"Aw, don't sweat it," Cyborg said, "You'll get used to it real quick."

"I guess so," I said.

"Anything you want?" Cyborg asked me.

"I'll be alright for a while," I said, "But thank you." He patted me on the shoulder.

"See ya later," he said, and he left. I opened a case and unpacked a PlayStation 2. I got it as a gift from my friends before I left. They came to this time period, of course, to get it. They're impossible to obtain where I come from. I hooked it up to the TV and put in my gift game, Jaws Unleashed. My favorite movie has always been Spielberg's 1975 classic, Jaws. So it was only natural that my friends would find me a game about Jaws. I pressed the power button.

I don't know how long it was that I was playing before the Tamaranean girl walked in. Using the massive shark's head I smashed in a piece of glass between me and a few college students. I smashed through and water filled the room they were. I rushed in and devoured the boy quickly. I snapped at the young girl, but she managed to avoid me and got onto dry land.

"SHIT!" I grunted, pounding the couch arm.

"What is this?" Someone said from behind me. I paused the game and turned my head. It was the Tamaranean.

"Jaws Unleashed," I said, "What are you doing in here?"

"I heard you shout a few things and I decided to investigate," she explained.

"How long have you been in here?" I asked.

"Approximately an hour," she said.

"Oh," I said. I admit that I was a bit embarrassed, but somehow I could tell that she didn't mind. "I forgot, what was your name?"

"I am Starfire," she said. I shook her hand.

"Take a seat Starfire," I said. I unpaused as she sat down and I swam back out the hole in the wall.

"I do not understand. Is 'Jaws' the shark?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said, "you never saw the movie?" I paused the game again.

"I am afraid not," she said.

"Alright, let me explain," I said, "The movie is about a 25 foot 3 ton shark that terrorizes the small island community of Amity. The mayor of the town is bent on beaches staying open."

"Why? What about the safety of the population?" she asked.

"The island strongly relies on the money that summer visitors bring in," I explained, "Anyway, the 4th of July comes around and another violent attack occurs, and the shark nearly kills the son of the police chief. As a result, beaches are closed and the mayor hires a fisherman to kill the shark. In the end the shark is destroyed and Amity is safe." Starfire clapped. I guess she's easily excited. "Anyway, in the game you take on the role of the Great White shark and terrorize Amity again 50 years after that." She nodded. I unpaused the game again and swam back out to the open water. I was hoping to catch an unsuspecting swimmer by the docks. Unfortunately my recent terrorizing had driven everyone out of the water. The shark's fin broke the water and skimmed gently across the surface. I spotted a person standing on bridge, but the bridge had no stilts to knock down. I paused yet again and slumped back.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Nah, I'm just a little tired," I said. I reached into the open case to my left and pulled out a DVD. It was Jaws. "You want to see the movie?" I asked her.

"I would be most delighted!" she said.

Starfire was hooked from beginning to end. When the fin appeared, she gasped. When the shark got someone, she cried out. And when the shark exploded, she cheered. I guess she was a very vocal and reactive person. I liked her already. When the credits rolled, she spoke.

"Let us go and 'hang out' with the others! I shall fetch the carbonated flavor water," she said. And in an instant she was out the door.

"Sweet kid," I said to myself, and I followed her.

The room was silent and lit only by the sunlight coming through the automated blinds. Then there was a disturbance. There was a breeze, light and gentle. Then the electric bolts. They flashed here and there, never hitting anything except the walls. Then a flash, and suddenly there was someone there. He was a tall person, probably about 16, and he wore blue trucker jumpsuit. He looked around. No one was there. But he had a goal, and he was going to stick to it. He was going to wait.

I fit in a little better than I had expected I would. That was strange because I'd never really fit in anywhere. I guess I was surprised. They told me about their lives, I told them about mine. They'd never met a soldier before, so I guess all of the things I was telling them were strange and alien. Same for me, though. I had never had a Coke before, and I must have drunk 9 of them.

"Aren't you full yet?" Robin asked.

"No," I said, opening a tenth. "I've never had soda in my life. It's like a drug."

"_Never_?" Beast boy asked. I nodded. I checked my watch and realized that it was getting late.

"If you'll excuse me I have a bit of work to do," I said, "A little setting up to do. Thanks for the soda." I stood and started for my room.

I sat down and booted up the computer. I had a few programs to install. It was the first time this computer would start, so it was going to take a little while to boot. I sat back and looked around. The room was very well proportioned; all of my other equipment would fit perfectly. I was turning back to the computer when I notices a large black burnt spot on the wall just left of it. I reached forward and rubbed the area. Little bits of ash fell away. I examined it and realized it was from an electrical discharge. It was clear that it didn't come from my computer. Then it hit me. The electrical discharge had come from a timeflash. Someone was in this room, and he didn't want to be seen. I stood up and craned my head around slowly. That's when I felt it. It was just a feeling, but I knew that someone was behind me. I turned around and backrolled away. He must have been ready to jump me, but I guess some things never work out the way they should. Knowing that he wouldn't answer any of my questions, I did another backroll and took a glass case from inside a metal case. Inside the glass was a kitana. I threw it in the air and roundhouse kicked it. The blade flipped like a chopper blade. I thrust my hand forward and seized the grip. Then, after all of that, I made a stupid move. I bolted forward and slashed his right arm off at the shoulder. He grunted and reached for the place where his arm used to be. I quickly cut off his other arm while he wasn't looking and comet punched him in the stomach. He went down real quick. That's when I looked down at his arms and realized they weren't arms anymore. They were puddles of a silver liquid, like mercury. Then the puddles slid forward and into the place where his arms had been. Then I witnessed them regrow. He leapt to his feet, grinned viciously, and then he hit me. At first I wasn't sure what had happened. Then I realized that he had cut me 5 times across the face. Somehow, he had made his fingertips into blades. He slashed my face back and forth a few times and then punched me in the stomach. The force caused me to double over and I couldn't move. Then he pulled me up and he sucker kicked me so hard that I went flying and hit the wall. I had dropped the kitana. He started coming for me. I pulled out a butterfly magnum and shot 3 rounds at him. Each time he jerked back, but he didn't stop. In each place he had been shot, there was an enormous dent filled with the shiny silver liquid. They sealed up pretty quickly. I realized at that moment the simple truth. I couldn't kill him with any of my weapons. Just as he got to me, I scissor kicked him. I piston-punched him in the face, and he went down. He tried to trip me, but I roll-flipped over him and landed. He leapt to his feet and kicked me. I jumped in the air and guillotine kicked him. He was dazed for a moment. I threw another comet-punch and he hit the wall with force that rocked the room. I ran forward to try and double-end kick him, but he grabbed me and began to smash my body against different surfaces. I became utterly confused. Then I suddenly found myself flying through the air again. I hit a surface, broke through it, and finally stopped. I hit the ground. I struggled to stand, but I couldn't. Then I felt myself being dragged. I thought for sure he had me. And then I stopped. Nothing else happened. I tried hard to open my eyes and came to the realization that I was in the main room. The titans had gotten me clear of him. I fluttered back to full consciousness.

"He's alive," I heard Raven say. I sat up.

"What happened, man?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know," I said. "I sat down to boot my computer and I noticed a burn mark on the wall. I knew that someone had gotten into my room through a time flash. Then I saw this person. He was apparently trying to assassinate me, so I took a display sword and cut his arm off. But he just regrew it. He's made of some kind of liquid metal. He and I fought, he won, and then I regained consciousness here."

"We didn't see anyone," Robin said.

"Well I didn't just imagine this guy," I said, "There's someone in this tower and I don't know who he is or why he's trying to kill me, but all I know is that I shot this thing 3 times with a goddamn magnum and it didn't do a thing. I don't know how to kill him." That was when the worst happened. The liquid metal man dropped down behind Robin and I saw a blade erupt from just below Robin's center ribcage. Robin made a coughing noise and the blade was pulled from him. He fell down and hit the ground hard. Then I saw his hand. He wasn't holding the blade. His hand _was_ the blade. I watched as it regained a flesh tone and became a hand again. Then Cyborg right-hooked the assassin, and he spiraled down the room and hit the ground. Raven chanted some words over Robin and his wound cleared up. Starfire shot at him with her heated plasma bolts, but they just dented him slightly. Beast Boy became a boar and tried to ram him. But just as he gained contact, the metal being grabbed his tusks and hurled him into a distant wall. Beast boy changed back to his form and hit the ground, unconscious. Cyborg tried to throw a punch, but this time the metal man grabbed his fist.

"This is not your fight," He growled. And then he pulled Cyborg forward and cracked heads with him. Cyborg went down. Just as Robin stumbled to his feet, he pulled out a weapon of some sort.

"Wait," I said, "It's me he wants to kill." I took a step forward. "If it's me you want," I said, "Then come and get me." He threw a punch, but I grabbed his fist and double-end kicked him. Then I cracked his arm backwards and sucker-punched him. He hit the ground. I looked back, "Get Beast boy and Cyborg out of here," I said. The Metal man got up, cracked his arm back into place, and threw a kick. I blocked it. Then, as if a spell were broken, the other titans ran to get the other 2 out of the way. Metal man took a swing and this time he hit me. The punch dazed me for a moment and he punched me in the stomach. I heard him snicker as he threw me again. I hit a glass coffee table and it shattered. I got to my feet rush punched him. The force drove him into a wall, literally leaving a mark in the shape of his body. He pulled himself free. Now he meant business. He punched into the wall and took a pipe from inside. He broke it off, making a double edged weapon. He threw it perfectly and it ripped into me and became jammed. While I was dazed, he ran forward and began rapidly punching me like a machine gun. The power was incredible. I was so dazed from it that he reached into my jacket and took a gun from me. He held it to my head. He tilted his head, and seemed almost amused. Then he began firing. The flesh on my face began to fly off, revealing the metal endoskull underneath. Then he ripped the pipe from me, threw me to the ground face down, and jammed the pipe through me again. Then there was blackness.

The titans watched as the assassin stood and looked what appeared to be a watch. He smiled and kicked Biohazard's lifeless body. A spark was set off in Starfire, and flew furiously towards the assassin. She threw a few punches and shot at him with plasma. She grunted and roared, tears streaming down her face.

"STARFIRE, NO!" Robin cried, running for her. The assassin was undaunted by the girl, though. He took her arm and broke it, then grabbed her throat.

"I'm curious," he said. His voice was deep. "Did you think after watching him die that you could kill me?" Robin threw a punch, but the machine didn't even flinch. Robin recoiled for a moment, then tried to pry Starfire free. The other titans, all conscious, realized Robin needed help and ran to his aid.

Suddenly I was awake again. Power had been rerouted from several unused sensors to my movement. I stood up, ripping the pipe from my chest and throwing it. I brushed myself off. Then I saw him again. He had Starfire by the throat. I knew that if I ran to her rescue now I might jeopardize everyone again. I couldn't do that. I ran quietly to my room.

Time was running out for Starfire. She started to lose consciousness. Cyborg took the metal man with both hands.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said. He held up one hand. From random spots on his hand, spikes of metal began to form. It was like an iron maiden. Cyborg pretended to cool, then threw an incredible punch. It was too fast and too unexpected for the metal man to have caught. He dropped Starfire and went spiraling down the room. Cyborg picked her up.

"She's really hurt," he said. The metal man stood up again. He'd had enough. His hands both became sword-like blades and he charged. If they wouldn't let him leave, he would have to kill them. Then suddenly, he was hit from the side. The rapid sound of gunfire punctuated the moment, and he flew to the side, smashing an end table. Everyone turned. Biohazard stood, chaingun in hand, and his sports jacket was gone, revealing all of his weapons. He had 2 shotguns across his back.

"Hey pal, I'm not through with you yet," said Biohazard. The assassin was to his feet.

The assassin ran towards me. I fired the chain gun, but it only slowed him a bit. I dropped it and took a riot shotgun. He threw a punch, but I blocked it. I star-kicked him and he stumbled back. I held the shotgun to his head and fired. His head and upper half split in two, and he made an ugly noise like metal screeching. Apparently couldn't see. He stumbled around, arms out to his sides. I took him by one half of his head and threw him into the door. He broke it and hit the ground hard. He stood and his head halves slid back together. I dropped the shotgun and wall-kicked him in the face. He spun in a circle once and tried to regain his conscious. Then, as I threw a punch, he grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back. I looked back and did a Ferris wheel kick. He was stunned and I pulled my arm from him. I did a spin sidestep and grabbed his head and twisted it all the way around. Then I smashed my head against his and threw him to the ground. He was quite disorientated at this point. I realized that this fight could go on forever. I needed to find a way to end it. I grabbed his arm and tossed him down the hall. He stumbled to his feet and raised his fists. I tried to roundhouse kick him, but he caught my leg and smashed my body against the wall. I quickly became reoriented and comet punched him. He smashed through the door to my room and skidded across the floor, bringing the carpet up with him. Then it occurred to me. He was made of a liquid, and I had a few containers of liquid nitrogen for autopsies. If I could spray him with it, He'd shatter like glass. He stood up and picked up the Kitana that I had dropped and swiped at me. I dodged it the first time. Then he drove the sword through my arm and rushed the sword through the wall. I was pinned. He took a combat knife from his suit and rammed it through my other arm. He turned away from me as I struggled to free myself. He had done a good job of making sure I couldn't free myself. He went into one of my bags and took a strong explosive from it. Then walked back over to me, started the sequence, and tucked it in my pocket.

"Alright, you win," I said, "Just tell me why you want to kill me."

"I was instructed to," he replied.

"By who?" I demanded.

"Mr. Re-," he began, but a bolt of plasma cut him off. Starfire stood, bone healed, by the door. "Bad move, child," he said. I pulled one arm free and used it to pull the sword out. I took the sword and shoved his throat to it. "Ooh, intimidating," he said. He slid his neck right through the sword and right-hooked me. Conveniently, I landed next to the cases of liquid nitro.

"Starfire, get clear!" I shouted. She leapt back as I popped the neck of the tank and sprayed the killer with it. There was just a cloud of freezing air around him, and then it cleared, revealing his frozen body. I ripped his head off, moved back, wound up, and lobbed his severed head into his body, shattering it. "Justitia est commodatum," I said. I took a storage cube and it absorbed all of the pieces. Storage cubes keep each item in the temperature that it began in, which is helpful for people packing frozen meat. Or frozen assassins. I placed the cube in a bag. I looked up and found that the titans were all standing in the room.

"So, mind explaining?" Robin said, arms crossed.

"I told you all I know," I said. "Are you accusing me of something?"

"Yeah Robin, what gives?" Cyborg inquired.

"It wasn't Biohazard's fault. This thing was trying to kill him, not us," Raven said.

"You knew coming here was dangerous. You packed a chaingun," Robin said.

"All of us live in constant danger," I said, "Besides, I like that gun." I knew then that Robin and I would never get along. Maybe he was afraid of me, as if I was going to replace him. Or maybe it was because I came in and somehow I reaped him of something. Like a crown. Whatever it was, I knew that this wouldn't be the last time he tried to put me on the spot.

"Alright, alright," he said, "Being stabbed wasn't exactly something I'm used to."

"Fair enough," I said.

"Coke anyone?" Beast Boy asked.

So that was my first day. I suppose it was a little more than I'd bargained for, but my life's like that. Yeah. Things are gonna be just fine...


	2. My Friend

My friend

3:34 A.M. I opened another Coke and took two large gulps. I was in my room, which I cleaned up nicely, but there was still some damage. Anyway, I didn't worry about that. I owed the titans, more than anything, some cash for the repairs. Listening closely I could hear the faint sound of a fly buzzing. It was probably quite a few floors apart from me, but I wasn't all that interested. I flipped on my television. Unfortunately I also forgot that the volume was on very loud so when the sound came on I was greeted by a loud BOOM and a screaming advertisement. I fumbled with the controller and frantically hit the power button again. I slumped back and sighed. Now I had probably woken everyone up and the though made me guilty. The door opened.

"I'm sorry about the noise," I said without looking back, "I forgot about the volume." I turned around to find Starfire standing in my doorway.

"Factually Biohazard, the noise did not wake me up," she said, "I was curious when I heard that you were still awake. Are you having trouble sleeping?"

"No, I don't sleep at all," I said. She tilted her head curiously.

"Why not?" she asked.

"I don't require it. I am built to run on 4 special power cells. I have to replace them every 112 years," I explained.

"I can not sleep at the moment. Would you..." she paused, "Spend some time with me?"

"I don't see why not," I said. I stood, finished my Coke, and walked to her side. We started towards the main room.

"Biohazard," she said, "Come with me," she said. She led me away and up a flight of stairs to the roof. She sat me down and sat down next to me.

"Why did you bring me up here?" I asked.

"Whenever I feel unhappy about anything, I always sit up here and look at the stars," she said, "You seem sorrowful, so I thought it may help you as it helps me." I looked up at them and I knew what she meant. I smiled.

"Thanks Starfire," I said. I got up and started back down the stairs. Starfire followed. I walked through the lobby, the hall, and back into my room. Starfire kept following. "Ok, uh, I have a little work to do," I said, "Maybe you should get some rest."

"I would like to assist you," she said energetically.

"You're sure?" I said, "its hard work, and plus you need sleep."

"I am not tired," she said, "and you will be finished faster with assistance."

"Alright, if you're up to it," I said, "But if you get to tired, just leave. I'll understand." She nodded.

Even a few hours later, she showed no signs of fatigue. She was stronger than I had first expected. I pulled open another crate and lifted a large sonar device from it.

"Starfire," I said, "There's a black case in there. Get it and don't open it." She nodded and reached in. She pulled it out. I put the sonar down and took the case from her. Then I opened it. Inside was a large bar with 2 prongs sticking out of the tip. I pulled it out and pressed the black button. The end shot out and the bar became longer.

"What is this?" she asked. I touched the crate and there was a loud buzz and a bright flash.

"It's a cattle prod," I said. I pressed the black button again and the bar contracted again. I opened another case and found my guitar. I own a Gibson SG with a 150 watt Fender amp. I lifted both out of the case.

"I did not know you play an instrument," she said.

"Would you like to hear something?" I asked. She nodded vigorously. I took a pick from my pocket and started playing the basic lick from "Iron Man". I played through each part including the solos. Starfire clapped.

"That was wonderful," she said, clapping vigorously. Almost immediately I felt the guilt that I may have woken someone up. I put the guitar down and switched off the amp.

"Thanks," I said with a hint of blankness. I took another case and opened it. It was full of the best movies I knew. Starfire peered inside.

"What is this one?" she asked, pointing to one with a pale white girl on it.

"Night of the Living Dead," I said, "It's a really good movie. You and I should watch it some time." I reached in the box once more and discovered a storage cube. I usually don't put storage cubes in crates unless what I put inside is big and heavy. It just helps so I'm not surprised and I know to put the cube on its side when I release it. "Ok, there's something big inside of this cube, so stand back a little." I said. Starfire took a few steps back. I placed the cube on it's side and pressed the ice-blue button. The cube shook and a large arcade console slide gently out. "SCORE!" I said, pumping my fist.

"Star Wars Trilogy Arcade?" Starfire read inquisitively.

"It's the best arcade game ever," I said, "50 inch backlit screen, amplified stereo with Subwoofer, which means it's on 3 channel wiring, ambidextrous joystick and all buttons are backlit." I suddenly felt myself slightly embarrassed as Starfire probably didn't know what the hell I just said. To my surprise, however, she understood every word.

"What a very complex and high powered piece of machinery! I cannot wait to see it fully functional!" She said excitedly. I was relieved.

"To top it all off I got the sitdown version," I said, "But nevermind that. I'll handle this one by myself." I picked it up and, using every bit of body strength, I walked over to the wall and set it down. "I'd turn it on, but the sound blasts with incredible power. Couldn't turn it on without waking everyone." I explained.

"That is ok," Starfire said. I checked my watch. It was 5:32 A.M. Starfire had literally not gotten any sleep that night.

"Ok, that wraps it up," I said. "All the crates I brought."

"You checked your watch," Starfire said, "What time is it?"

"Five thirty," I said.

"Robin is usually up around this time," she said, "I do not understand why. He does not have to."

"He's a diligent leader," I said, "But he works too hard. I can tell. If I were to estimate his lifespan based on physical health, mental health, diet, and immune system efficiency, he should live to be about 67."

"Can you read all of those details by looking at a being?" she asked.

"Yes." I said. I took the storage cube and stored the wooden crates inside it. I tossed it to the side and sat down at the arcade console. I swept both hands over the edges and then sat back. Starfire yawned. "Alright, go and get some sleep. Thanks for helping me out with all this stuff. I'll take you out somewhere tomorrow, ok?" She nodded sleepily and walked back out the door. I slumped back into my chair and thought about that long night. It brought a smile to my face.


	3. Las Garras

Las Garras

Robin came in at 8:00 a.m. that morning. I had been hoping that it would have been a "good morning" or "There's trouble downtown" but instead I got this.

"What the hell?" he demanded. I looked behind me, and then turned back to him.

"I'm sorry, I can't understand. What do you mean 'what the hell'?" I asked.

"Starfire is exhausted. She said she was up last night helping you," He said.

"Oh, right," I said, "Yes, she was a really big help. Strong girl. I really didn't think she could help me at first. But she proved me wrong." He took a few steps closer.

"Now she can't go anywhere," he said, "She's too tired to fight now."

"She made this choice to help me," I said, "And I told her many times that if she became too tired that she could go to sleep, but she helped me for a long time. Eventually I had to tell her to go to sleep."

"You should have sent her back earlier than five in the morning," He growled.

"And how would you know this?" I asked.

"I was awake," he said, "I heard that she was still up, and she was talking to you."

"Look, I don't want any trouble here," I said, "But if anyone wants to stir up trouble, I'll happily take care of it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Robin demanded.

"You know what it means," I said, "Now get out. I have work to do." He turned and stormed away. A few seconds later I heard someone walking back in. I reached into my jacket and pulled out that cattle prod. "Alright tough guy," I said getting up out of my chair and turning around. It turned out to be Starfire. I shut the prod off. "Oh, it's you."

"Please forgive Robin," she said.

"I just don't get it," I said.

"I tried to explain that I desired to assist you," she said, "But he did not listen."

"Then there's no use trying to explain it to him," I said. I pulled a coke out from a cooler and gave it to her. "It'll help to wake you up." She nodded and pulled the tab. Then an alarm went off. I looked up at it. It was a gentle alarm, and a light above me flashed like a slow strobe. "What is this?" I asked Starfire.

"It is the crime alert alarm," she said, "We must report to the main room."

"You're too tired," I said. "I can't let you go with." A screen came on in the room. It was embedded in the window.

"There's been a murder," Robin said. The screen switched over to a map where a flashing marker pointed to our destination.

"Biohazard, please let me go with," she said.

"It's up to you," I said, "I can't force you to go with or stay. It's your choice." I turned and walked out. And as I had almost expected, Starfire followed.

As it turned out, the killer was gone when we arrived. I wasn't surprised. Some of the titans were asking people questions about the murder and they described what they had seen. I walked over to the ambulance where they had the body bag. Starfire curiously followed.

"I'd like to see the body of the victim," I said. The ambulance worker gave me the "be my guest" gesture and I unzipped the bag. The first thing that I guess really hit me was the size of the slashes and stabs. "Holy shit," I uttered, turning for a moment to take a breath and then turned around to examine it. Robin came over with the rest of them.

"The stories are all different. Half of them say it was a man, and the other half says it was an animal," he said.

"Maybe it was both," I said, putting on rubber gloves. All of them gathered around to see the body. I used my fingers to pull one of the wounds apart slightly. Some of them turned away. I quickly scanned over the body. "All of the stab marks go right through the body and some tension on the skin makes it clear that the blades used must be at least 4 feet long each. Some of the wounds seem to be in unison as if," I paused "as if each of the killers fingers were blades."

"Sounds like Freddy," Beast Boy said.

"How big was the killer described?" I asked.

"They all say that it was as big as a man," Cyborg said.

"I'll take the body back for further analysis," I said. The guy nodded and I zipped up the body bag and pulled off the rubber gloves. He packed the body in the truck and took off. I turned to the others and we started back.

"So what do you think it is?" Raven asked me.

"I don't know what exactly," I said, "But if I take a closer look I can find a way to describe it. I can already say that the weapons were about a long as swords, and thick like railroad spikes. This killer didn't make them. They're part of him."

"How do you know?" She asked.

"I just have a vague idea," I said.

Back at the tower I opened the bag again all the way. Starfire had come in to watch me work. I turned on the tape recorder.

"The victim is twenty one years old and naturally female," I said, "She has approximately seventeen wounds. Some wounds seem to have been made simultaneously, the maximum wounds made at the same time is four. She suffered one stab through the stomach which impaled her completely, three stabs to the chest area, each made in between the ribs. Nine slashes to the chest area, each slash not getting deeper than 3 inches. My assumption is that the murder weapons were spikes not knives and that is why the slash marks are not as deep. Four lacerations to the spinal area, which brings me to my conclusion that the killer was very intelligent and well read into the human anatomy. I can describe the killer as about seventeen or eighteen, 511 and male. Probably living on the streets and wearing something to conceal his claws like a trench coat or something to that extent. Killer probably has no records of his existence and if I were to make a guess is not entirely human." I hit the stop button on the tape recorder and set it down. Starfire held out a glass of water and I took it and drank it.

"Do you think it is a hybrid?" Starfire asked.

"Not really," I said, "I think it's a mutant of some kind. If it was a hybrid I'd be able to identify the half that isn't human." I took a shotgun and put it into a holster in my jacket.

We all met in the main room where I explained it all. I described him, and also explained that he must have some superhuman strength to hold up the claws. It was my theory that he could quite possibly be able toss a semi.

"How can you be sure of all this?" Robin asked.

"I have done this many times and 87.8 of the time I've been right. I'd say to trust my judgment," I explained.

"Whatever it is, we..." Cyborg began, but was abruptly cut off by the alarm.

"Trouble," Robin said.

"Curious," I said, "Do you say that every time the alarm goes off?"

Down at the second crime scene, the killer was gone again before we made it. This time, though, I started to search the area for clues. I took several notes on the recorder.

"The area which witnesses claim he took off is marked with slashes in materials like brick. Four large slash marks in a steel dumpster prove that the weapons reach above 8 on Moh's hardness scale and potentially could be a diamond like material," I said into the recorder, "The killer is much more dangerous than I had first suspected." I hit the stop button and put it in my pocket. Beast Boy came over to see what I was doing.

"Dude, look at that," he said, referring to the slashed dumpster.

"This is very disturbing," I said.

"How did he do it?" Beast Boy asked.

"His claws are very potent," I said, "They could reach as high as 10 on the Moh's scale."

"The what?" he asked.

"It's like a rating chart for how hard something is. There's only one material that's level 10, diamonds. They could punch a hole in a battleship," I explained.

"Wow," he said. He paused for a moment, "That's like, really bad right?"

"Uh, yeah," I said.

Back at the tower, I analyzed all of the data. To my surprise, there were no connections with the killings. They had been completely random. Now there was evidence to say that the killer is sadistic and has no motives. Naturally, this was a bad thing for us, because we couldn't predict his next victim. The alarm went off again. I grabbed a sword from a nearby case and quickly left the room.

For a third time, we were too late for it. I began to get very frustrated with it and couldn't draw anymore conclusive evidence. I slammed my fist into a wall and shattered the tile, smashing the concrete underneath.

"Alright, we've come out here 3 times now and I'm getting sick of this game," I grunted.

"I know," Raven said, "But we can't do anything about it. If we give up and he decides to wait around we might lose our chance to catch him."

"I'll be in the car," I muttered, and stormed away. I walked over to the car and leaned up against it. I knew we wouldn't catch him like this. He was just mocking us. I knew it wasn't a fight he was looking for. The other titans came over to the car.

"Nothing we haven't heard before," Robin said.

"This is messed up," Cyborg said. I opened the door and let the others get in and got in after them. Cyborg turned the car on and drove out.

"He's mocking us," I said.

"What?" Cyborg said.

"He's mocking us," I repeated, "He's not looking to challenge us. He just wants to dangle himself right in front of us and then pull out."

"You really think so?" Raven asked.

"I'm pretty s-" I started, but the car came to a sudden stop. We had hit something. I looked up. There was a person, about 511 and possibly 17 years old. He wore a long trench coat and on his hands were 4 foot long ivory colored claws. He picked the car up and tossed it 12 yards down the street where the car crashed into a building. We crawled out of the wreckage. There he was, standing in the road. People were already running and some were taking pictures.

"Titans, GO!" Robin said. They took off. It took me a second to realize what that had meant.

"Oh, right," I said, and ran to catch up with them. Starfire shot her energy bolts at him, And Raven tried to throw a car. He siderolled the bolts and caught the car. He swung it and hit Raven. Raven spiraled back and hit the ground. I took the shotgun from my jacket and fired at him. He put both claws in front of him and the bullets just bounced off. Robin threw a punch, but he blocked it. Cyborg tried to hit him from behind, but he caught Cyborg's arm and swung him over his shoulder. I tossed the shotgun to the side and pulled out the sword. I tried attacking him, but he was almost graceful with his claws. He could block and fight like a professional fencer. While I had him distracted, Robin took a birdarang and threw it. The killer noticed it and reflected it. It hit Robin clear through the thigh. Starfire threw several bolts at him quickly. Finally, someone hit him. He grunted and stumbled back. He took a tree from the ground and threw it, hitting Starfire and subsequently crushing her. I didn't want him to get away, but I didn't want her to be hurt either. So I ran to her aid and tossed the tree off. She had suffered a broken rib. "Go find cover, we'll finish him." She nodded and flew off, clutching her side. Robin was on the ground, his leg bleeding from the gash the birdarang made. I was the only one still standing and functional. "So, what do they call you?" I asked, trying to sound mockingly casual.

"Las Garras," he said. His voice was deep and a bit scratchy.

"Ah," I said, "I can see why." I saw Robin take the shotgun I had from the ground. I decided to distract Las Garras.

"What about you?" he asked.

"Biohazard," I said. "You're not human, are you?"

"No," he said, "But neither are you," he said.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"I just know," he said, "Well, not entirely human. You're a machine. But there's something inside of you. You've never been able to understand it." That's when Robin shot. The blast sent Las Garras to the ground. He rolled over. Blood dribbled from his mouth. I leaned over him and took a close look.

"He'll live," I said, "But not out here he won't." The cops and the ambulance arrived on cue and took Las Garras away. He turned his head to me on his way.

"See you around, Biohazard," he said. They loaded him into the ambulance truck and drove off. I helped Robin up.

"What did he mean when he said 'something inside of you'?" Robin asked. I looked at the ambulance truck as it turned and disappeared.

"I don't know," I said, "Not yet."


	4. The Tower

The Tower

Greetings, my name is KT-456. Well, that's my code number, but if it helps you can call me Biohazard. I just moved here with the group, I've been here for a little under a week, and I just thought I would document a day here in our lives without the trouble we usually have to deal with.

(Walks over to the main room)

This is the main room where most of the stuff is. The kitchen is in that back corner, the window here is also a TV screen about twenty seven feet high. We have a semi-circle couch and surround sound speakers built into the walls. Ok, this is Raven right here.

(Points at Raven)

She can telekinetically control anything. She reads a lot.

(Raven interview)

He's annoying. Every day we don't have anything to do he's working on something in his room. Well, it's not like I want him to be out here or something. He is kinda cute...

(Biohazard talking)

This is Beast Boy. He can shift his atoms and DNA to change himself into an animal. He's a vegetarian. I know that's not important, but he is.

(Beast Boy) "Is this on TV?"

No.

(Beast Boy Interview)

Uh. He kicks ass at video games. He has two arcade games, Star Wars Trilogy and The Lost World. I asked him for money one time. I'm not gonna try that again.

(Biohazard Talking)

This is Starfire. She's a little like my lovely assistant. She stayed up my first night here to help me set up my equipment. She and I are... pretty close already. (Starfire nods)

(Starfire interview)

Biohazard is a very intelligent and strong person. I do not understand why I am sometimes nervous around him. Is that unusual? I also like candy and—

(Biohazard talking)

This is Cyborg. He knows a lot about tech stuff. He and I are going to build a new car for the team. A recent job destroyed the car. Yeah.

(Cyborg interview)

Biohazard's pretty cool. He knows a ton about building things. He even builds his guns. I don't really think he needs my help to build the car, but he's a nice guy. He knows the car meant a lot.

(Biohazard talking)

Well, I'd introduce you to Robin, but I think he's trying to find some info and he gets all pissed if you interfere. I don't know. Anyway, that's almost everyone.

(Starfire) "Where's the mustard?"

It's not a drink Starfire, it's a condiment.

(Biohazard interview)

Everyone here is pretty nice. Robin isn't that nice too me though. I never entered any popularity contest, but I think he entered me. Or it might have to do with Starfire, but like I said, I'm not competing for affection. Other than him though, everyone else is really cool. Oh, but Raven hit me with her book the other day. I don't know why. I think I scared her or something.

(Raven interview)

It was three in the morning and I heard the TV on. I went to go shut it off and he came up from behind me. I don't think he meant to, but I turned around and hit him in the head. I'm not sorry.

(Biohazard interview)

Beast Boy is good at video games. He's got a pretty good score on my games, second only to mine. Not bad for a human. He asked me for money the other day. I took a blank gun from my jacket and fired it, scaring him. Yeah. He won't ask for money again.

(Beast Boy interview)

It was a blank gun!

(Biohazard talking)

Alright, this is my quarters. I have a TV, stereo, 2 arcade consoles, a supercomputer, a gun compartment and a mechanical shop. By shop I don't mean that I sell things of course. Anyway, I also have a DVD collection in that case over there (points at case). I have four hundred plus DVDs. Alright, lets move over here.

(Walks over to Cyborg's room)

I have permission from everyone except Robin and Raven to go into their rooms, just for the record. He has a recharge pad, computer system, and a tool cabinet. I don't know much about this room other than it is above state of the art in this time period. Much of this stuff I still have to learn about. Alright, next room.

(Moves to Beast Boy's room)

This is Beast Boy's room. He keeps a lot of comic books and models. I don't understand what Beast Boy keeps some of this for, but there may be something I'm overlooking. Anyway, moving on.

(Walks to Starfire's room.)

I know just as much about this room as I do my room. I hope that doesn't sound weird. Anyway, she has a circular blood red bed and a similar wallpaper color. She has a few pictures on her wall. This one is of the team before I came around (points to picture) and then there are more pictures but I don't have the time to go over them all. This giant stuffed Godzilla was something that the two of us won at Arcade Station. She's pretty fond of it. I think it's cool. Alright, that's every room I have permission to go into. So, I think that's it.

(Beast Boy interview)

Hey! Those comics are high with collector value!

(Starfire interview)

I did not know that my bed was the same shade of red as blood is. Is that a bad factor?

(Robin interview)

What do I think of Biohazard? Uh...

(Biohazard talking. Outside tower.)

So, that's the tower. Yeah, that's supposed to look like a T. Don't ask me. I'm not the architect.

(Robin interview)

I don't remember who built it. So what if it's shaped like a T?

(Biohazard talking)

I think that's it. So, that's the tower. I don't know how interesting our personal lives are...

(Beast Boy playing video games on the giant screen)

(Biohazard talking)

But you're stuck with it now, so deal.


	5. Virus

Virus

It was raining. It had been raining for a few days now. I was practicing targeting with a bow and arrow. Basic weapons have always been important in my opinion. I had built this one myself, like most of my weapons. I fired again. The third arrow struck the center target. I retrieved the arrows and tossed them in a garbage can next to the target. I sat down on the couch and opened my mini-fridge. Inside was an organized assortment of Coca Cola. I had regular, cherry, vanilla, vanilla-cherry, and a few diet versions for anyone who was interested. I took a cherry and opened it up. Thunder cracked in the distance. I took a drink. There was a knock at the door.

"It's open," I said. Starfire stepped in.

"Greetings," She said.

"Hey," I said. She sat down next to me. I turned the TV on. A Godzilla movie was on TV. "Cool, King Ghidorah."

"What is 'King Ghidorah'?" Starfire asked.

"My personal favorite Godzilla enemy," I said, "He's got three heads. See? There he is now." I pointed at the TV. King Ghidorah landed on the ground in front of Godzilla.

"That is 'Godzilla' is it not?" She asked.

"Yeah," I said, "That's him."

"He does not look as endearing as my stuffed version does," She noted. I smiled.

"Yeah, I guess not," I said. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a little "Super-deformed" Godzilla.

"It is adorable!" Starfire exclaimed. I held it out to her. She took it in her hands.

"I got it from Japan a while ago," I said, "You can have it." She hugged it close to her and smiled.

"I truly like 'Godzilla'," she said, "It is a wonderful piece of film history." King Ghidorah wrapped his middle head around Godzilla's neck. Starfire gasped. "NO! You must struggle free!" She cried at the TV. I laughed silently to myself. I had never met someone like her. Godzilla started to foam at the mouth. Just as it seemed to be all over, he blasted King Ghidorah with his atomic fire breath. Ghidorah flew back and hit the ground. He tried to get up, but Godzilla was fired his breath again and blew his middle head off. Starfire clapped. The crime alarm went off. Robin came on the screen.

"Aw, come on! We were watching something!" I said, only joking of course.

"Someone's robbing an electronics shop downtown," Robin said, "Well, we don't know what he's doing there. We have to find out before he kills someone, though."

"Be right there," I said. The screen went off. Starfire and I stood up.

"Ah well," I said, "We can always rent it."

Down at the little electronics shop, the 'person' inside was certainly not robbing the place. He wasn't really a person, as I had come to understand. He was made entirely of energy, and was basically held together by a CPU. It wasn't the criminal Overload. He was something else. Whatever or whoever he was, he was bringing each of the electronics to life.

"Titans, GO!" Robin commanded. Starfire fired a few bolts at him, but he seemed to grow slightly bigger.

"Thanks," he said, his voice sounding electronic and static. Cyborg threw a punch, but was blown back by the immense energy. Robin threw an ice disk at him, but he seemed to absorb it. I took an EMP cannon from my jacket and fired it, hoping to cause his chip to malfunction. Instead just absorbed the pulse too, and grew bigger again.

"Ah great," I said. He turned to us.

"Now that you're here," he said, and waved for the living electronics to attack. These little pieces were easy to defeat, but the numbers were incredible.

"Did he get into the goddamn warehouse?" I asked to no one. I took a shotgun and destroyed a walking TV and computer.

"This is a waste of time," Robin said, "We need to finish him! That'll stop the drones!"

"I'm on it," I said. I thought for a moment. If he was electricity, I would need to destroy his center power source. I realized that he was connected in some way to the generator in the store. If I shut it down, he would be reduced to a useless CPU. I scanned the room and found the door with the generator. I silently ran over to the door and tried to open it. It was locked. I turned to the girl at the counter. "You have a key?"

"No, the janitor does," she said.

"Ah well," I said. I slammed my fist into the door and it broke away. I saw the generator quickly took a water hose from the wall. I broke glass and took it out. To make sure there was no power left, I would have to make it short circuit. I pushed the lever forward. Water sprayed the generator and it began to emit sparks and make static noises. And then with a BANG the generator died. As I had planned, the electric creature let out a scream and died. And, as Robin had said, the drones dropped dead. I threw the fire hose down and put my hands in my pockets.

"Nice job," Cyborg said. I knelt down and picked up the chip. And then I came to regret it immediately. It emitted a current of electricity that bolted through my body. I grunted and threw it to the other side. The bolt was so powerful that I found it difficult to stand I fell to one knee.

"You ok?" Beast Boy asked. I looked at my hand where the shock had burned away some of the skin.

"I'll be fine," I said, standing up again.

Back at the tower I inspected the burn on my hand. There was nothing outstanding about it. I had suffered many similar burns before, and this one seemed no different. I cleaned it off and decided to wait for it to heal. I left my room and went to the main room. Beast Boy and Cyborg were competing in some fighting game. Raven was reading (again). I leaned up against the counter next to Raven.

"Where are the other two?" I asked.

"Don't care," she remarked.

"Thank you," I said sarcastically. I walked over to the fridge and took a Coke from it. I cracked the tab and took a drink. Starfire walked in.

"Greetings!" she said energetically.

"And now I am ripping your head off," Beast Boy said. I peered over to where I watched a man in a strange Chinese outfit tear his opponents head off and throw it at his body, where both the head and body shattered like glass. I was reminded of my first day.

"Hey Star," I said without really looking at her.

"I would like to join you in drinking sugared carbonated water," she said. I took another Coke and set it down in front of her. She sat down next to me. Raven peered over her newspaper. I looked at her.

"You want one too?" I asked. She sighed and folded the newspaper up.

"Ok," she said depressingly. I slid a third can over to her. She cracked the tab and took a drink. That was when I felt it. A pain in the back of my head. It wasn't a sensation I felt often. It was usually when my primary or secondary processor overheated. The pain increased suddenly. I winced and felt the back of my head. "Something wrong?" Raven asked.

"Nothing, just a little headache," I said. The pain increased again and my grip increased on the can "I'll be fine," I grunted. The pain increased a third time. I slammed my fist on the table and it cracked.

"Biohazard? Are you sure you'll be ok?" Raven asked. I couldn't answer. I had never experienced such a pain.

"I—have to go," I painfully grunted. I got up and stumbled away.

Starfire and Raven exchanged glances. Beast Boy and Cyborg approached the table.

"Hey guys. What's with Biohazard?" Beast Boy asked.

"He said he had a headache," Raven said.

"That's gotta be one hell of a headache," Cyborg said, looking at the crack in the table.

"I think he was in a lot of pain," Raven said.

"Is he sick?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah Beast Boy, he's sick," She said sardonically, "He's a robot, genius."

"I should ensure that he is 'OK'," Starfire said. Before anyone had the chance to convince her otherwise, she left.

She leaned against the door and listened. He sounded angry and upset. Starfire walked in. He was sitting on his couch and clutching his ears.

"Biohazard, are you alright?" She asked.

"No," he grunted. He growled and clutched his head harder. Starfire ran to his aid and took his hand.

"Biohazard, you are ill," she said, " Raven can make you some tea and..."

"STARFIRE I CAN'T GET ILL!" he shouted, "IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Biohazard," she was getting uneasy. She had never seen him like this. "Something has happened to you. You..." He let out a growl again and held his hands over his ears.

"Make it stop!" He practically screamed. He pounded the couch. "MAKE IT STOP!" and then suddenly he collapsed. Starfire gasped and knelt down quickly beside him.

"Biohazard! Wake up!" She cried, shaking him. He didn't move. Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy rushed in.

"Starfire what is it?" Beast Boy asked.

"Oh no," Raven said. They ran to his aid.

"What is happening to him?" Starfire asked.

"He just went through a system short," Cyborg said, "It might have been brought on by that shock he got at the electronics shop."

"Will he be ok?" Raven asked.

"I think so," Cyborg said, "His systems are returning."

"Biohazard was suffering immense pain," Starfire said, "I was frightened for a moment."

"His systems are rebooting," Cyborg said. Biohazard fluttered back to consciousness. He sat up.

"What the hell happened?" He asked.

"You had a system short," Cyborg said, "You'll be ok now."

"Starfire, did I hurt you?" He asked.

"No, you did not," she said.

"I'm sorry," he said, "It's just... I've never felt such incredible pain."

"You gonna be Ok?" Beast Boy asked.

"Think so," I said.

"I shall keep him company," Starfire said, "In case something else should occur." Biohazard nodded. Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy left, very uneasy. Starfire helped Biohazard up.

"Thanks for this," he said.

"I am curious," she said, "What caused this?"

"What caused the system short?" he asked. She nodded. "I don't know. That shock I suffered might have had something to do with it. There was something about it that was different though. I could hear a continuous screeching sound."

"Biohazard," Starfire said, "I am worried about you." He smiled.

"Hey, don't," he said, "It's over now." Starfire took his hand. He smiled and immediately all of his worries were gone.

A few hours later, it became clear that something was happening to Biohazard. He was looking through some files at the kitchen counter. Raven was drinking tea again.

"What's that?" She asked.

"I'm looking to see if there was another reported case of the same thing that happened to me," I explained, "There was a strange noise I heard when I had the system short. I'm starting to think it wasn't a system short." He flipped through another file and then suddenly he dropped it and fell to the ground. Raven got up out of the chair and knelt down by him. "Oh no," she said. There was a sudden electric sound and he twitched. Cyborg walked in.

"Hey Raven. What's..." he drifted off when he saw Biohazard on the ground. He ran over and also knelt down.

"What's happening to him?" she asked anxiously.

"I have no idea," he said, "His systems are malfunctioning in a way I've never seen." Biohazard sprang awake and sat up.

"Are you ok?" Raven asked.

"I don't know," he said, "I think something happened when that thing shocked me at the electronics store."

"Your systems have been damaged," Cyborg said, "I don't know what's going on. Your systems are extremely advanced. I can't tell what it is." Biohazard touched his head gently.

"What is it?" Raven asked.

"Voices," he said, "Hundreds of them. Overlapping so extensively that I can't make them out." There was a long pause. "It's our voices." And then he suddenly let out a bizarre mechanical screech and a strange black liquid dribbled from his mouth. He stopped and looked at both Cyborg and Raven once, as if he didn't remember where he was.

"You alright?" Cyborg asked. And then he seized Cyborg by the throat. His grip was so incredible the metal casing of Cyborg's neck was crushed underneath.

"Suriv a," he mumbled. Then he threw Cyborg into the wall and kicked Raven. She was knocked unconscious immediately. "Citehtap," he said and took a gun from his jacket. Suddenly, he was hit in the back by something sharp. He pulled it out and turned around. Robin.

"What are you?" Robin growled.

"Uoy gnillet yb gnihton tcelloc dlouw I," He said. Starfire was behind him.

"I do not understand what he is saying," she said.

"It's another language or something," Robin said, "Could be a computer code." Biohazard fired the gun at Robin, but he threw his cape in front and the bullet bounced off.

"Detcepsus tsrif I naht revelc erom era uoy," Biohazard said. Beast Boy was behind him, hoping to catch a surprise attack. Biohazard turned and fired. Beast Boy ducked down behind a table.

"Biohazard, what has happened to you?" Starfire asked, sincerely hoping for an answer.

"Regnorts hcum emoceb ev'I," he said. He placed his gun back into his jacket. "Od ot krow evah I," he said, and then bolted for the window. Robin tried to throw a tracker on him but before he could Biohazard had leapt through the glass and was running across the surface of the water.

"That wasn't a computer code," Cyborg said. He slowly got to his feet. "Listen to this." He played a sound recording.

"A virus," a strange voice said. Cyborg fast forwarded a bit. "I would collect nothing by telling you," the same voice said. Cyborg fast forwarded again. "I've become much stronger," there was a pause, "I have work to do."

"He's talking in reverse," Cyborg said.

"That voice," Robin said.

"It was the thing from the electronic store," Beast Boy said.

"When Biohazard got that shock, he contracted a virus," Cyborg explained, "An assimilation virus. When Biohazard had that headache it was because something was hacking his CPU."

"What do you think he meant when he said he had work to do?" Robin asked.

"I think it's..." Cyborg began, but stopped when the lights flickered.

"Biohazard is trying to take over the central power system," Robin said. The lights went out.

"I don't think that's what he's trying to do," Cyborg said. Suddenly something broke out from the walls and started attacking the Titans.

"What are these things?" Beast Boy cried.

"Wires," Cyborg said, "He's doing what the electric thing was doing."

"We have to stop him," Robin said. Raven was struggling to consciousness. Beast Boy craned his head around to her.

"You guys go, I'll catch up," he said, kneeling down by Raven. Robin nodded and they made a bolt for the window. The wires suddenly lashed forward and wove themselves into a steel net, blocking the Titans escape. Cyborg held up his sonic cannon.

"I got it," he said. He fired and the wires were melted away. The titans quickly ran through the netting and then through the window.

Raven fluttered back to consciousness. She sat up.

"What the hell just happened?" She asked, not sure that anyone was there.

"I don't know," Beast Boy said, "I don't get any of that tech stuff. I think they said something about a virus and he was talking backwards or something."

"A virus?" Raven said, "Where are the others?"

"They went to go stop Biohazard," Beast Boy said.

"From what?"

"Uh..." Beast boy droned for a moment. A wire whipped down and attacked them. Beast Boy let out a little scream and ducked behind Raven.

"Azarath metrion ZINTHOS!" She cried, crossing her arms and waving them to the sides. The wire was torn into pieces instantly.

"Right," Beast Boy said, moving from behind Raven.

The other titans had already reached Biohazard. He had both fists jammed into 2 computers on either side of him. He had taken control of every piece of electronic equipment in New York.

"etal oot elttil a er'uoy," He said. Cyborg activated his cannon.

"Biohazard, fight it," Cyborg whispered to himself.

"EID!" Biohazard cried, and several pieces of equipment began to attack. A swarm of wires wrapped themselves around Cyborg. He tried to struggle free, but more wires engulfed him.

"Biohazard! Let him go!" A voice said. Raven and Beast Boy had arrived. "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" The wires exploded.

"Dlihc, evom roop," Biohazard growled. He nudged his head at her and a sharp wire whipped down to strike her. Cyborg bolted in the way and grabbed the wire. He tore it off the wall and tied it in a knot.

"We have to destroy the source," Robin said.

"NO!" Starfire said, "He may be our enemy now but he is still our friend inside!"

"Starfire..." Robin began. Suddenly another sharp wire shot down and sliced through Robin. The wire erupted through his stomach. The wire whipped forward and slammed him against the wall twice and finally threw him off into a metal plate. Robin was down.

"Evom tengelletninu," he said. Cyborg raised his cannon.

"Sorry Biohazard," he said.

"Wait," Starfire said softly. She took something from her pocket. The super-deformed Godzilla Biohazard had given her earlier. The creature saw it and suddenly began to roar and howl like a hurt animal. He writhed and fell to his knees, falling free of the computers. And then he began to vomit up a strange black substance. The material began to crawl away. It was _alive_. Biohazard collapsed to the ground as the living fluid tried to escape. Cyborg turned his cannon it and fired, eradicating the mysterious liquid. Biohazard tried to stand, but was unable. Starfire ran to his aid.

"Thank you," he said.

"I understand after such an experience it must be difficult to stand," She said.

"No," he said, "For that. For not giving up on me." Cyborg ran over and got on his other side, slinging Biohazard's arm over his shoulder and helping him up. "Is Robin ok?" he asked. Robin was already standing again. Raven had healed him.

"I'll be fine," he said. Biohazard nodded.

At the tower, I had become temporarily weak, so I wouldn't be going anywhere for a while. The others didn't mind. I think they were all just relieved that I was going to be Ok.

"I am curious," Starfire said, "What is it like to have an assimilating virus?"

"Everything's dark. You can't feel the movements or anything, but you can hear everything," I explained, "Like a prison." Raven gave me a soda. "Thanks. Cyborg, you killed the virus, right?"

"Yeah," he said.

"Good riddance," Raven said.

"Good work guys," I said, "Now go, don't worry about me."

Inside the power plant, a few repairmen were working on the computers and fixing the wires inside the walls. Behind them, though, a single viral probe crawled out from the hole in the ground. It opened its mouth-hatch and another one crawled out. The two probes did the same thing again. And again. And again. And again...


	6. Swarm

Swarm

I'm not the kind of person who doesn't work and spends all his time socializing. In fact I'm the _exact_ opposite. I know that's probably not good for my so-called "health", but most of the time I have no choice. Today wasn't one of those days. I really had a choice, but I chose to work rather that hang out. Personally, I like working. I was welding together metal for a motorcycle that I was constructing. It was fairly easy for me. I usually finish projects like this in a day or two. I know this is probably not interesting, but I like explaining things. Anyway, I was fixing up the hood when Raven came in. The welding torch was drowning out the sound.

"Biohazard!" she shouted over the screeching noise. I didn't hear and started walking around the hood to weld the other side. When I caught sight of her, it startled me and I stumbled and dropped the torch, igniting a small flame on the ground. I quickly suffocated the flame and blew the torch out. I lifted my welding visor.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded a bit harsher than I had intended.

"I was just..." she began, but trailed off. I checked my watch.

"I'm gonna take a little break, you keep thinking about that," I said, and patted her shoulder. Suddenly she jerked back and gasped. I pulled away. "Oops. What'd I do?" Raven stood there for a second and then snapped back to reality.

"Huh? Nothing," she said, "Nothing important."

"Uh oh," I said, "Does somebody need a Care Bear stare?" She rolled her eyes.

"I have to go," she said. She turned and left. I shrugged.

"I will never understand you," I said.

The strange image that Raven had seen she didn't understand. It looked like a bug, she thought. Then it hit her. Killer Moth. But why did she pick up a premonition on Biohazard? Would Killer Moth kill Biohazard? She felt like turning around and warning him, but she couldn't. She turned her head and looked back. Suddenly, she felt herself collide with someone. Startled, she turned and backhanded him. It was Beast Boy.

"Hey! What gives?" Beast Boy said, rubbing his jaw.

"Get in here," she said, and pushed him into a room.

"Ooh, it's dark in here," he joked.

"Biohazard is in danger," she said, turning the light on.

"Huh?" he said, "Why?"

"I think Killer Moth is coming back," she said, "And I think he's going to kill Biohazard." Beast Boy laughed nervously.

"W-why are you telling me?" he asked, "Go tell him."

"I can't," she said, "I—" she was cut short by the sound of gunfire. Before she even had time to think, she bolted, ripping the door off it's hinges. Beast Boy stood for a second in shock, and then snapped awake and ran after her. When she hit Biohazard's door, it flew off it's hinges as well. Biohazard turned with a jolt.

"Uh," he said, "Well, personally, I woulda just knocked."

"What the hell are you shooting at?" she demanded. Biohazard pulled two revolvers from holsters at his sides. Spinning them around his finger, he turned and fired rapidly at a target on the wall. He hit the center piece several times, then spinning them again, he slipped them back into the holsters.

"I was just practicing," he said, "See, I just built these revolvers..."

"Biohazard," she said, cutting him off, "I think you should know, I..." Suddenly the crime alarm went off. Robin's image blinked on the screen.

"Guys, it's Killer Moth," Robin said, "Report quickly." The video feed cut off.

"Killer Moth? This is going to be easy," Biohazard said, "Hey, hold that thought and tell me when we get back." He turned and headed out the door. Raven sighed nervously. Beast Boy finally caught up.

"So, you told him?" He asked, panting.

"No," she said, "I don't want to worry anyone. I could be wrong." She turned and started for the main room.

Robin explained the situation. It wasn't much, just a tech-robbery. Apparently Killer Moth had broken into a facility where a special gyroscope was being held for use on the next NASA space mission. He was after the gyroscope because he was working on a flying mechanism for himself, and the gyroscope was strong enough to stabilize it. I was used to tech-robberies, so this was going to be an easy job.

"Reports say he's got some heavy artillery with him already, so be extra careful," Robin explained.

"What weapons is he carrying?" I inquired.

"I've been told he is carrying a sonic guided rocket launcher," he replied, "The missiles lock onto targets using sonic waves. Once a missile is locked onto one target, it doesn't leave the target until the missile is destroyed, which might include the target, too." I nodded. "Alright everyone, move out."

At the facility, Killer Moth had quite easily overcome security officers. I leaned over one who was missing his head.

"This was done by something considerably large," I said, "I'd guess an animal of some type. Genetically engineered." I stood up and looked around. "I think we might've missed it." Then we all heard it. A faint _click... click... click..._. I drew both of my guns and searched the ceiling. The sound became louder and louder. Everyone was frozen at this point, a few not even reaching for their weapons. Then, abruptly, the sounds stopped. I noticed that Raven's heartbeat was racing faster than anyone in the room. She was truly scared, which was a bad thing. Suddenly, there was a loud thump and Killer Moth landed behind me. I spun around quickly and fired rapidly at him. The bullet's bounced off a strange surface. He backhanded me and I was sent flying.

"Titans, GO!" Robin commanded. I confess, I was getting particularly sick of that line. I stood up and started after them. Robin threw a punch, nothing happened. I ran a quick scan over Killer Moth and discovered quickly that he was using a personal plasma shield. The only way to finish him was to get rid of the shield somehow. As I came on approach, another form dropped down in front of me. A giant tiger moth. It had been genetically altered, of course. I pulled a revolver from my holster and fired. The bullets sank, and the animal became enraged. Taking a second's advantage, it swiped it's front claw and slammed me to the ground. Despite my best efforts to get up, I couldn't move. I fired both revolvers at it, and it seemed to feel them, but it was determined to keep me pinned. I grabbed its claw and pushed back as hard as I could. The artificial hydraulic muscles were pushed to the very limit, but I was more determined than ever to get up. Finally, the animal gave up and stumbled back. I leapt to my feet and started firing at it rapidly. It screeched and swept it's arm under me, sending me to the ground again. Then it took me by the leg and swung me around, smashing me into a wall. It cracked underneath the intense pressure, and the animal jerked me to the side again, smashing me into another wall. I was so incredibly dazed that I can't recall exactly what happened next, I just know that at that moment, someone came to my rescue. Something large and heavy landed on the giant moth, and it crashed to the ground, dead. I pushed myself back into consciousness and got up. Raven had brought a large metal block down onto the moth, crushing it. Killer Moth scissor-kicked Robin. Starfire threw a few bolts at him, but she missed.

"Raven," I said, "Distract him. I'm going to find a way to destroy his shield." Raven nodded and threw a few pieces of debris at him. I ducked down and snuck around him. He had a formation on his back that undoubtedly controlled it. I fired once at it, and it cracked. Killer Moth noticed me then and turned. I tried to fire at him, but the generator wasn't off. He leapt and landed in front of me, gripping my neck and began to tighten his grip. If he broke my primary power cord, it'd finish me. Suddenly I lost the reading on his shield. Someone had shut it down. I fired at his leg and he dropped me. He fell to his knees. I held both guns to his head.

"You're under arrest," I said, and slammed the butt of the revolver into his head. He fell to the ground. I spun the revolvers around my index fingers and slipped them back into the holsters. Robin's nose was bleeding and he had a cut on his lip. I tossed him a medical pad. "You ok?" I asked. He nodded. "Who shut down his shield?"

"I did," Raven said.

"Then the credit goes to you," I said, bowing to her. Robin took the pad off his face.

"Lets get someone in here to take this guy away," he said.

I sat silently on the couch and drank away at a theater sized cup of soda. Raven was sitting on the other end of the couch, looking up at me every once in a while. Night of the Living Dead was on, so I decided to watch it. She looked up at me again. I turned my head.

"Is something wrong?" I asked curiously.

"No," She said. Then under her breath, "Nothing you'd understand."

"I heard that," I said, "What is it?" She paused.

"When you touched my shoulder today I had a premonition. The shape of a bug under a microscope. I thought you were to be killed by Killer Moth," she said, "But you didn't die."

"Well, you only saw the bug shape," I said, "So maybe that was a forewarning that I was going to finish him?"

"I guess," she said, "But now I'm not sure that it had anything to do with Killer Moth."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"The feeling hasn't left. I think there's something else," she said.

"Are you sure that I'm supposed to die?" I asked. "The vision you had didn't seem very explicit."

"Usually a vision is a harbinger of death," she said, "Sometimes not, but I'm just telling you what I know." That was, as you might have guessed, not comforting.

The next morning we got paged for another job. Just a typical tech robbery, nothing fancy. Just a few guys in light bullet-proof armor stealing something unnoted. Of course, when we got there, it wasn't that way. They had already made it out of the building.

"Titans GO!" Robin commanded. One of them shot at Robin, but missed. I picked up the dart. It was filled with a paralyzing toxin that made you immobile for several hours. I threw the dart down and took off. Apparently, our arrival was quite planned. They had come better prepared than I had thought. The bulkier criminal fired a large bazooka-like gun at Cyborg. A strange box with 4 darts tied to each corner struck Cyborg in the chest. An electric pulse paralyzed his system and he fell. Then someone shot at me. I didn't have a lot of time to analyze what it was, but I dived out of the way to avoid it, rolled, then got back to my feet and fired to rounds into the mans head, killing him instantly. The others quickly got into a truck and started off. We took off after them, though it seemed like a futile effort. I bolted at the car and jumped on top of it. They swerved left, and I fell over and gripped the edge. Being especially careful, I crawled over the roof and fired through the roof, killing the driver. The car swerved violently and I was almost thrown off. A bullet ripped through the driver compartment roof. I guess they thought I was still there. The car drifted to the side... and slammed right into a truck. It was a truck labeled "Royal Mail". I was thrown forward and slammed into the metal wall of the truck. Dazed, I stumbled to my feet and looked into the robbers truck. A few had died from the impact. Some were just unconscious. That was when I first heard the hum. I thought it might have been a generator, but then it got progressively louder. It was coming from inside the truck. Suddenly, they poured out of every hole like a great black cloud. Then I realized what they were. Bees. Hundreds of thousands of bees. An immense swarm of them. I stared in horrid shock at the swarm. As the cloud grew, I got more and more nervous. Why would someone be transporting bees in a truck labeled "Royal Mail"? And there it was. Someone was trying to transport them in secret. It wasn't long before my thoughts broke and I realized that the cloud was targeting me. It was staying together in an attack position and was actually targeting me. Knowing that this was more than I was prepared for, I bolted. The swarm chased after me. Without even knowing it, I ran past the titans. They stopped when they saw me.

"I guess he's ok then," Beast Boy said. Then they saw it too.

"Oh my god," Robin said, "what is that?"

"Biohazard was running from it, right?" Beast boy asked. Everyone turned their heads in my direction, and then took off after me. I was already at a good head start. A woman was lighting a cigarette on the side of the road. I snatched it quickly.

"Hey!" she cried.

"Lady, you'll thank me in a minute," I said. Acting as fast as I could, I took a large propane atomizer and started it. Then I quickly ignited the lighter. The titans ran by, giving me my cue. I held the lighter to the atomizer pipe and a giant fireball scorched the air. The front of the swarm flew right into it and died immediately. I started to turn the propane atomizer to spray more of them, but I didn't get many before they took off. I turned both the atomizer and the lighter off and tossed it back to the woman. "Don't mention it," I said.

Naturally, at the tower, I suddenly became the source of every answer, even though I didn't have any more knowledge than they did.

"What in the hell are these things?" Robin demanded.

"I can answer that question," I said, "Bees. A swarm of bees. They were being transported in a truck that was not labeled in such a manner, so I'm guessing whoever had these bees transported didn't want anyone to know. That's all I know."

"Then figure something out, you let these things free," Robin said. I felt ready to jam my trench knife into Robin's skull, but I held back.

"There's one more thing," I said, "I think there's something different about this swarm."

"What?" Cyborg asked.

"When they first were released, they stopped and looked at me. They targeted me, readied to attack me. They even got together in an attack formation. There's something weird about them," I explained.

"You make it sound like a sci-fi original," Robin said.

"I know it sounds strange, but listen to me," I said, "I need you and Cyborg's help to locate the bee's origin. Use the databases you have."

"The swarm is still loose," Robin said, "what are we going to do about that?"

"First we have to learn about them," I said, "I know that I destroyed the queen with my first attack. They didn't even phase. They self sustain and replace the queen when one dies."

"Wait a sec," Cyborg said, "You mean that there's no primary core?"

"That's right," I said, "I'm not sure I've ever been up against a more dangerous situation. But maybe if we learn about these things we can find out how to stop them."

"Ok, so what are we supposed to do?" Beast Boy asked, slightly frustrated.

"The rest of you should monitor the police stations and note where the bees are striking. We might be able to find a pattern," I said.

"Wait, we're just supposed to leave the city unprotected?" Robin demanded, "Not even an effort to stop them?"

"If we try to stop the bees now we risk injury and possible death," I said, "I know it seems wrong, but we have no choice." Everyone exchanged glances. I guess choosing priorities is difficult sometimes, but you have to take the best route, no matter what it might mean. "Alright, move out," I said. There was a moment's pause, and then everyone spread out. Raven stepped up to me.

"My vision," she said, "I saw this coming." I put my hand on her shoulder.

"No you didn't," I said, "You had only a vague hint, nothing more."

"Whatever you can find, find it quick," Raven said. I nodded and took off towards my room. I've never been in a situation where I had to make such a terrible choice, and I'm not sure I made the right call. Either way, the call was made and I had to follow it.

I sat down before my computer, turned it back on, and opened a database. What I was looking for was simple: A log of the departing station of the truck. That would head me in the right direction. I typed in the serial number of the truck and checked for a location. It was an abandoned field in Virginia that had been closed off with an electric fence and barbed wire. I used the serial number to search for where the contents had been headed. That was where the story got strange. It was headed to an American military outpost in Canada, in the north of Yukon. The reason why this was strange to me was because of the 1542 military bases that I had documented, this one was not in the database. I dug a little deeper into the field in Virginia and discovered that the a corporation called BioTech was operating in it. The company had supposedly been permanently suspended after they were discovered performing dangerous and deadly tests on human subjects who were unaware of the tests they were being given. As I dug deeper, I discovered that the government secretly was in control of the operation and moved them from them from the public, making it look like it had been shut down. Still, I had a lot of background on where the bees came from, but still no info on the bees. My titan communicator beeped. I turned it on. It was Raven.

"I have the first 3 strike areas," she said.

"Lay them on me," I said.

"Saint George, Brooklyn, and Bronx," she said, "No deaths."

"In the military we call them casualties," I said, "But it's good to hear."

"What've you got?" She inquired.

"I know where the bees came from and where they were going. This is interesting, catch this. The bees were produced and sent from a lab in Virginia. A company called BioTech that was supposedly suspended permanently over 8 years ago. They were being transported to an American military outpost in Yukon. Also interesting. I have 1542 military outposts in my databases, and this one didn't come up. It was never recorded," I explained.

"Wow," she said. "What were they for?"

"They were produced for the DOD," I said, "I think they were supposed to be a weapon."

"I'm waiting for the good news whenever you're ready," she said.

"Keep me posted," I said, "I'll call you if I find out anything else. Biohazard out." I flipped the radio closed and searched the databases for information on the experimental bees, but found what I was afraid of. A pair of encrypted files, which meant a long decoding period. I picked up the communicator and called Robin.

"Robin speaking," he said.

"Hey listen, I just found the files containing information on the swarm," I said.

"Alright. What do we have?" He asked.

"That's just what I was calling about," I said, "Nothing. The files are encrypted. I can't read them."

"Dammit," he said, "What can we do?"

"They're a recognized format. There's a high chance that I can decode them," I said.

"How long will that take?" He inquired.

"It can range from two hours to two days," I said, "I'll get working on it right away."

"Good. I have some info on BioTech. They were originally shut down because they were advertising for volunteers to test for a simple heartburn medicine. Turns out that they were actually injecting them with a neurotoxin and then giving them an antidote after several hours of terrible suffering. Then the subject's memory was wiped using an EMP and they were sent home, believing that they had gone through the tests."

"Wow. Find out what you can about this military base that the truck was headed for."

"Right."

"Biohazard out," I said, and flipped the communicator shut. I ran my hand through my hair and started the decrypting programs.

Five hours later, I had half of the first file decrypted. I had a good bit of information, but not enough. I knew as much as that the swarm was vulnerable to extreme temperatures and immune to exhaustion. Both were interesting and helpful, but the swarm had already struck over 14 different locations already, and there were some casualties with recent attacks. I was beginning to think that the swarm was gaining intelligence, and with each passing moment we had less and less of a chance against it. The feeling made me sick and nervous, but I continued hoping to find an information miracle before the files were finished. Raven pinged me again.

"What's new Raven," I mumbled.

"2 new strike locations," she said, "Troy and Brunswick."

"Weird," I said, "They keep moving north, but it should be getting colder. The files say that they're immune to extreme temperatures."

"Didn't you say that the bees were supposed to arrive in Yukon?" she asked. And then it hit me. They were being sent for termination. They were to be destroyed to hide evidence. In the cold of Yukon they would be too weak to continue fighting and the teams would have no problems incinerating and disposing of them. But then why were they continuing north?

"Raven you're right," I said, "They were going to Yukon to be destroyed."

"Then why are they moving north?" She asked.

"Because something is drawing them north," I said, "And this company is going to drag this swarm through every single city and town on the way and then dispose of the evidence."

"Son of a bitch," She muttered, "So what's next?"

"We have to use the info we have to stop the advance and then use the swarm to expose the company and the government ties," I said, "Expose these bastards responsible."

"Strange huh?" Raven said, "We walk right from one small crime and straight into a conspiracy."

"No kidding," I said, "It's our lot in life I suppose. I'll inform the others. We have to kill the swarm and expose the evidence."

"You have a plan?" She asked.

"Yeah. Biohazard out," I hung up and grabbed the mic for the loudspeaker. "All titans report to the main room, We've got some things to discuss."

I laid it out to them. The conspiracies, the deception, the disregard for human lives, the whole thing. Everyone was pretty shocked.

"So now that we have all of this information, what good is it to us?" Robin inquired maliciously.

"One of my discoveries is that the swarm is sensitive to extreme temperatures, but according to their flight pattern they're moving continuously north," I said, "Surely even unaltered bees would have sensed it, but they continue like they don't. Something is leading them forward. Someone from this company. I've come up with evidence that the company used humans to test the aggressiveness and intelligence of the swarm, and that they were taking the bees to Yukon to destroy them."

"You make this sound like something out of an X-Files episode," Robin said.

"I know this all sounds crazy but its true," I said, "If we don't neutralize the bees then the person leading them north is going to make it and BioTech will get away with this." There was a pause. It seemed impossible.

"Alright, what do you have in mind?" Robin asked, sounding slightly hesitant.

"I've developed a special type of atomizer," I held up a gun attached to a pump backpack. "you might think of it as an icethrower. This one can't be activated, but I can have them built in a short time. It sprays liquid nitrogen and will freeze the swarm dead on impact. If we all have these we can kill the swarm before it makes it north." Another long pause. Exchanges of nervous, doubtful, and frightened glances.

"Alright. Lets do it," Cyborg said. And then, suddenly, everything took a sudden turn. We could hear the hum. The drone of hundreds of thousands of small wings beating at 60 times a second. The swarm had turned around and come back.

"I don't believe it," I said, "They traced us. They traced us back to the computers in the tower and turned the cloud around silently.

"So how fast can you have those ice guns built?" Robin asked.

"It's too late now," I said, "I just have one choice now. We have to fight them with what I have. Lets get everyone a loaded flamethrower."

I guess in some situations I leave Robin to make the calls. In this case I'm not sure taking charge was a good idea. Then again, had I left it up to him, things would probably be a lot worse. By the time we were ready the cloud had surrounded the tower and were circling it like a shark preying on its next victim. We were at the door to the roof.

"Alright, this is going to be a bit dangerous, so listen up. Face outward, don't turn. If they start to form in the center of the group then we run back inside. Lastly, don't panic. You panic, you or someone else can die," I said, "Alright on three. One..." I could literally feel the tension rising in everyone. "Two..." For a brief moment it looked like Beast Boy was ready to vomit. Starfire closed her eyes. "THREE!" I pushed the door open and we spread out as planned to the edge of the roof. "Open fire on my mark." I paused. The bees began to close. "FIRE!" suddenly the circle of bees scattered. Every one of us missed the mark. "GET OUT OF HERE! ABORT!" I cried. Then we did what I feared we would do. We panicked and made a scramble for the door again. We'd fallen into a trap. I was thinking just as fast as I could process my thoughts. Then I had it. Bee's carry pheromones in their stingers to get the rest of the swarm to begin attacking. I was the only one who could be stung but not killed by it.

"Biohazard! We have to get off the roof!" Raven cried.

"Get everyone else off! Make sure you keep your mouth and eyes closed! Get inside! I have one last idea!" I shouted over the roar of the hive. I snatched a bee from the air and stung myself with it. I ran to the edge of the building and turned. The swarm turned to me. The door to the roof slammed shut. "Now that I have your attention," I said, and fired. I scorched almost the entire swarm. They turned into dust on impact. The swarm was still too primitive to understand and grouped together again to attack me. I torched them. And instantaneously, the hive was gone. I breathed a sigh of relief and sat down. The door swung open and the titans came rushing back out. The swarm was dead.

"You did it," Cyborg said, "That was friggin' awesome!"

"How did you do that?" Robin asked.

"I got stung," I said, "The rest of the hive tried to attack me and grouped together too close. I scorched them all quickly."

"Now we don't have the evidence to prove that company was behind this," Robin noted.

"I know," I said, "But we did dispose of them. That's all that matters." We all exchanged glances. There was something about the simplicity that made it all seem strange. But none the less, we were joyful.

"The swarm was neutralized by an unknown group of people in New York sir," the uniformed man said.

"Do they know by whom?" The man sitting at his desk inquired.

"No sir," uniform said, "They only know that they were release when there was an accident. What is our next move?" Desk thought for a moment.

"Nothing. The swarm was incinerated. There is no trace left of us."

"As you wish sir," uniform said, and left.


End file.
